J'zargo (Skyrim)
is a Khajiit mage apprentice at The College of Winterhold. He is a potential follower, and also is eligible to become a member of the Blades. He can usually be found at the College of Winterhold in the Hall of Attainment, while at other times he is in the courtyard or the Hall of the Elements. Personality A skilled mage, he is very confident, perhaps to the point of arrogance, offering few words of praise for the work of others. He is highly competitive and strives to be the best of the College's students, using all available means, including stealing and reckless experiments. Despite his overconfidence, he has no qualms accepting that he still has a long way to go before becoming a powerful wizard. Quests *J'zargo's Experiment - Help J'zargo test his scrolls. Completion required to have J'zargo as a follower. *First Lessons *Under Saarthal Known spells *Restoration - 3 Spells *#Heal Other *#Turn Undead * *#Steadfast Ward * *Conjuration - 1 Spell *#Soul Trap *Illusion - 1 Spell *#Fury *Destruction - 6 Spells *#Flames * *#Frostbite * *#Sparks * *#Firebolt * *#Ice Spike * *#Lightning Bolt * *Alteration - 2 Spells *#Magelight *#Paralyze ''- J'zargo knows a total of thirteen spells, but will only cast eight as a follower, and the others as a regular character in combat.'' ''-(*) Spells marked with * after the name are the only spells he will use as a follower. Not known if this is a bug or a scripted behavior.'' -For information on how he uses these spells, tips on what gear to give him and more, refer to the "Combat Behavior and Skills" section of this page. Follower Complete the quest J'zargo's Experiment Quest details: Agreeing to help J'zargo experiment with a batch of scrolls, the Last Dragonborn uses them on undead as instructed. Serving as a Flame Cloak spell, the scrolls deal extra damage to undead creatures, but also damage the Dragonborn and any followers, which can cause the follower to turn on the Dragonborn. Reporting to J'zargo the results of the experiment opens him up as a follower. Combat behavior and skills He is equipped with non removable novice robes and a novice hood and a bow. However, if he is hired as a follower and provided with other armor, should he equip the new armor, it is possible to pickpocket the default one after dismissing him. J'zargo equips one-handed weapons, heavy armor, and light armor if they are given to him, but in combat, he tends to use dual cast destruction spells until his magicka runs out. He favors shock spells. Despite being a mage, he has an unusually high skill in heavy armor as well as one-handed weaponry. Giving him the Nahkriin or Zahkriisos mask may be helpful. (Zahkriisos can only be obtained if the add-on is installed.) The former in general allows him to cast more spells, while the latter can significantly increase his damage output at higher levels. While in combat with higher level foes, he appears to use more powerful versions of the normal spells that he uses, or a spell crafted for him; that gives an appearance as a normal destruction class spell. For example, when fighting dragons on adept difficulty or lower, he will do a significant amount of damage, often killing the dragon before the Dragonborn has the chance to inflict notable damage. While in prolonged combat, he may run out of magicka and will use his fists regardless of any weapon or shield the Dragonborn gave him. While he does equip such items, dual-cast Sparks is equipped as soon as a combat is started. When he regenerates magicka after fist fighting for a few seconds, he will start casting fireball spells. If at a long distance in the open, he will use Ice Spikes as his preferred spell. While in combat with melee opponents, he will hold out for himself very well, backing up as he is casting rather than standing still; placing him in top tier heavy armor only improves his combat usefulness. However, he will not survive for long while fighting other mage class foes that cast magic, which suggests that he has poor magic resist ability. It is believed that he is most vulnerable to frost as he can most often be killed with three or four ice spikes from a mid level (38-45) opponent. J'zargo will always use a unique dagger like the Blade of Woe or Mehrunes Razor if it is given to him. He will also always use any bow with a lightning enchantment instead of his default hunting bow. J'zargo's health is high and regenerates fast, giving the Dragonborn no need to heal him during combat. This is a reason for J'zargo's state as one of the most durable followers. It should be noted that he levels with the Dragonborn all the way to 81, unlike other followers. His only weakness is that he favors low level shock spells hindering his damage performance. Joining the college If the Dragonborn asks J'zargo why he became a student at the college, J'zargo will respond: "Mages in Cyrodiil are all about politics. The Synod and the College of Whispers are too busy guarding secrets to bother to teach. Skyrim was not J'zargo's first choice, but Winterhold is removed from politics, dedicated to study. This is the place for J'zargo to become great." Quotes Standard dialogue *''"Other mages may claim to be as good as magic as J'zargo, but they cannot be as charming as he. Thus, J'zargo always comes out on top."'' *''"Khajiit are not known as mages, so J'zargo has much to prove."'' — When beginning a conversation. *''"I hear you found some... thing in Saarthal. You think it will help J'zargo become powerful mage?"'' — After the completion of Under Saarthal. *''"J'zargo has heard of the Staff of Magnus. When you are done with it, perhaps J'zargo can borrow it."'' — During and after the completion of Staff of Magnus, if spoken to. *''"J'zargo has heard much about the Staff of Magnus. Maybe, J'zargo could borrow it when you are done?"'' — A variation of the quote above. *''"J'zargo expected to be named Arch-Mage, but there is still time."'' *''"Skyrim could not be more different from Elsweyr. But magic... Magic is the same, no matter where you go."'' *''"The what of what? No. No idea. If it is important, maybe Tolfdir knows. He seems to know a lot."'' — When asked about the Augur of Dunlain. *''"There is much for J'zargo to be sure of. There is skill in magic, there is charm, and there is a strong will. J'zargo will be successful, of this there is no doubt."'' — When told J'zargo seems sure of himself. *''"Oh, but you are wrong. The only reason you could disagree, is because you are losing so badly you cannot see it."'' — When telling J'zargo that not everything is a competition. *''"Khajiit guards your back."'' — When beginning or ending a conversation after the completion of J'zargo's Experiment. *''"May you walk on warm sands."'' — When beginning or ending a conversation after the completion of J'zargo's Experiment. *''"These sands are cold, but Khajiit feels warmness from your presence."'' — When passed by or talked to after the completion of the main questline of the College of Winterhold. *''"Do you think there's treasure here? Something to make J'zargo a powerful wizard?"'' — During Under Saarthal. *''"Oh, yes. J'zargo hopes to find things that will make him a more powerful mage here. Hopefully small things that fit inside pockets, and will not be noticed if they are missing."'' — After telling J'zargo he looks excited to be in Saarthal. *''"Are the Arch-Mage's robes as comfortable as J'zargo believes them to be?"'' — After the completion of The Eye of Magnus. *''"J'zargo regrets that there was no chance to speak with the Psijic Monk."'' — When spoken to after speaking with the Psijic Monk in the College of Winterhold. J'zargo's Experiment *"Can you... Can you possibly help J'zargo?" -- possible dialog when first meet J'zargo about his Experiment. *''"It is difficult to admit, but J'zargo could still use some help."'' — When talked to start J'zargo's Experiment. *''"J'zargo is eager to hear how the scrolls are working."'' *''"J'zargo is awaiting word on how well the scrolls work."'' *''"Ah. No, that was not supposed to happen. But... J'zargo is pleased to see that you are here, and not in pieces!"'' — After reporting to J'zargo about his scrolls. Follower *''"You're taking us somewhere warm, I trust?"'' — When asked to follow. *''"J'zargo is ready for more adventure."'' — When asked to follow. *''"J'zargo only has so much room to carry things."'' — Trading items. *''"If anyone sneaks up on us, J'zargo will smell them coming. Or he might not. We'll see."'' — When sneaking. *''"Something smells foul."'' — When near enemies, usually while sneaking. *''"By the Twin Moons!"'' — Upon seeing a dangerous enemy (i.e. a dragon), Dwemer or Nordic ruins, or a location of interest. *''"Ah! J'zargo feels like he just woke from a nap."'' — During or after being healed. *''"Ah! I feel like I just woke from a nap."'' —During or after being healed. *''"Here, right here? Very well, J'zargo will wait."'' — When asked to 'Wait here', or to wait at a particular spot. *''"J'zargo can learn magic from these men and elves, but they cannot learn to be as dashing as he. J'zargo comes out on top."'' — When near the College or friendlies. *''"By the Twin Moons! A Dwarven city. It is incredible how this still stands after thousands of years."'' — When discovering or passing by Dwemer ruins. *''"The old Nords sure did love their stonework"'' — When passing by a Nordic Ruin *''"Let's hope there's gold in here."'' — When near ruins or caves. *''"We have found a cave. I don't think there are warm fires and friendly faces inside."'' — When discovering, entering or passing by caves. *''"Really? J'zargo was having such fun. Ah, well. Back to the College then."'' — When told to part ways. *''"J'zargo is listening."'' — When asked to do something. *''"It will be done."'' — When told to wait at a particular spot. *''"Is that all?"'' — When done doing whatever the player wants. *''"You're ready to get going?"'' — When asked to follow again after a wait command. *''"I'm on your side!"'' — If attacked by the player. *''"Khajiit will follow."'' — Ending dialogue. *''"We follow, then."'' —Ending dialogue. Trivia *Unlike Onmund and Brelyna Maryon, J'zargo cannot become a steward. *J'zargo is one of the two Khajiit in the whole game who can become a follower. The other one being Kharjo, a guard to Ahkari's caravan. *He is among the few Khajiit who is not a trader of sorts. *When first opening chat with J'zargo, he will ask the Dragonboen if they have learned any Master level Destruction spells. Even if the Dragonborn waits until they actaully have learned Master level Destruction spells before speaking with J'zargo, there is no chat option that says they indeed have learned Master level Destruction spells. Bugs *When drawing his weapon, J'zargo will pull out his bow and have the spells equipped in his hand, although during combat the bow will leave his hands and he will use his spells. *If a dragon soul is absorbed the soul energy may appear to go into J'zargo. But the Dragonborn still gains the soul. * If the Dragonborn is Arch-Mage and gives J'zargo Arch-Mage robes, he will equip them but then he will appear half naked. *Possible Fix - Give him some armor ( Headpiece and body ) and pickpocket this robes and hood, then give him the Arch-Mage robes back and remove armor. Appearances * de:J'zargo es:J'zargo ru:Дж'зарго it:J'zargo Category:Skyrim: Khajiit Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Males Category:College of Winterhold Members Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Skyrim: Characters